<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>There's No Good in Goodbyes (But It's Better Than Nothing) by VanillaChip101</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29467860">There's No Good in Goodbyes (But It's Better Than Nothing)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaChip101/pseuds/VanillaChip101'>VanillaChip101</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FebuWhump Prompts 2021 [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Ahsoka Tano is a Sibling to the Clones, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, BAMF CT-7567 | Rex, CT-7567 | Rex &amp; Ahsoka Tano Friendship, CT-7567 | Rex is a Good Bro, Character Death, FebuWhump2021, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Order 66 (Star Wars), Post-Order 66 (Star Wars), Protective Ahsoka Tano, Protective CT-7567 | Rex, Self-Sacrifice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:02:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29467860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaChip101/pseuds/VanillaChip101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 15 prompt: "run, and don't look back"</p><p>Rex doesn't make it out of Order 66 this time, and here's why.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>332nd Company &amp; Ahsoka Tano, Ahsoka Tano &amp; Clone Troopers, CT-7567 | Rex &amp; Ahsoka Tano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FebuWhump Prompts 2021 [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>febuwhump 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>There's No Good in Goodbyes (But It's Better Than Nothing)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>Ahsoka wrapped her arms as she stared up into the starry night, tears streaming down her face.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She had finished burying every single trooper she could find, in honor of her brothers. Rex's helmet was staked in the very front, and another wave of tears hit as she was thrown back into her memory, her head bowing over her knees in mourning.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She screamed into the empty night, the force wailing with her, the deaths of the Jedi tarnishing the light in empty darkness.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Flashback</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Ahsoka and Rex ran through the empty ships, trying to find one that could fit both of them. There weren't any; Maul had taken the last one.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>"Ahsoka, there!"</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>There was a small escape pod in the corner, working from the looks of it.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>"Looks like the men forgot to blast this one too," Rex sighed, in relief. Then his blood ran cold as he saw it was only for one person. And he immediately knew who it was for. He stared at Ahsoka's back in a smile, determined to get her to safety, even if he sacrificed his own life. She might retaliate, but he would regret it if it was him, a clone, that stayed alive instead of a nat-born like his commander.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>He would always put Ahsoka first, out of respect, out of training, and out of love.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>"Then let's go! The soldiers are gonna wake up any minute and-"</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Ahsoka turned to face him, and something akin to hope shone in her eyes. He hoped she kept that shine throughout the rest of her life.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>"Run, and don't look back."</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Before Ahsoka could process what he was saying, she was pushed into the escape pod, the door whooshing close as she landed on the floor. Her eyes widened in alarm and she scurried up to see her captain was still outside, firing on his own vode, stun bolts flying amidst the killing.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>"Rex! Rex, what the fuck!"</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>The pod was preparing to take off and she tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge, trapping her inside. She was forced to helplessly watch, listening to the countdown, as Rex was slowly taken down, bolt by bolt. She cried out, banging against the glass panel, but nothing shattered under her grip. She looked around the small area for something to escape with, but there were only the essentials for living. It was too late anyway.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Her pod boosted off and she shouted, trying to get back, trying to find a way to help Rex. The last thing she saw before she left the docking bay was his smile and a blue bolt passing through his chest, acceptance etched on his face as he closed his eyes, his lifeless body falling to the ground.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>She never got to say goodbye.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>End flashback</em>
  </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>short and not so sweet :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>